Lyantor
Lyantor (Finn. Läntöri) is a mid-sized Uralican city, located in Yugra county, some 95 kilometres northwest of Surgut. Founded in 1932 as a home for nomadic Uralics to settle down in, Lyantor has undergone many changes in its economical history, starting off as a place for Khanty people to farm and grow berry crops. However, in 1965, oil was discovered, and this became the lifeblood of the Lyantor economy for 42 years. The finite oil supply, though, was overtapped, and had run out by the onset of Great War III. Still, most of the people remained in the area, as there still existed choice farmland and some valuable mineral deposits. The Uralic Purges did not affect the area one bit, as Russian and Khant continued to coexist in peace. When word of the actions out west got to the area, most citizens ranged from mildly vexed to completely infuriated with the situation. Then came the War of the Coalition, in which the city was attacked, with severe damage being done to the city. The population shrank. In mid-2009, word of Uralica's growth piqued the curiosity of the locals, as it did with most settlements in Yugra. Having heard of the Christian nation who did its best to protect the rights - and the languages - of all Uralics, the Khants were gung-ho about joining. And having seen their financial progress, the Russians were equally interested. So they held a municipal plebiscite and voted near-unanimously (96.5%) in favour of backing Yugra's annexation into the nation. This officially happened on 15 November 2009. Jarkko Salomäki has encouraged the old berry-growing economy to return, but it is a relatively minor sector compared to the mining of non-metallic minerals, metallurgy out of the overflow from Surgut (of which there is a surprising number), hi-tech consumer goods production, and machine-building. There is also a small textile industry. Culture The number of Khants in Lyantor has actually diminished substantially with the annexation (with most of them having moved to either Surgut or Yugrakar), but there are still a few hundred. In spite of this low number, almost as many people speak Khanty in Lyantor as those who speak Russian, Finnish, or English - in fact, of Uralica's cities, it has the highest percentage of people speaking the language. Most of the city's population is ethnic Russian. There is a very good Khanty-ethnographic museum in the city, as well as several stone steles depicting aspects of Lyantor's history, spread throughout the city. But there are also numerous local folk acts that have drawn attention to Lyantor long before Uralica annexed the city, most notably "Zadorinka," a folk dance troupe. The city's name literally translates as "Snow Lake." Sport Football (Soccer) Nelonen *Lyantor Town (to be renamed Lyantor City next season because of the settlement status change) Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Lyantor *Spartak Lyantor *Dinamo Lyantor *Promyshlennik Lyantor *Neftyanik Lyantor *Tekstilshchik Lyantor *Zenit Lyantor *Jupiter Lyantor *Lesnik Lyantor *Kvartz Lyantor *Torpedo Lyantor *Khanty Klub Lyantor Handball *Lyantorsky RMS Ice Hockey *Khanty Klub HK Lyantor Rubgy Sevens *Lyantor Mighty Khants Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Severnyy *Yuzhnyy *Khantogorod Category:Settlements of Uralica